cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombers and Heroines in Tights
Bombers and Heroines in Tights is the second chapter of Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu. Summary A tokusatsu otaku bomber is leaving dynamite around places before coming out as a costumed villain to bring out his stuntwoman crush so that they can die together. Cutey Honey however manages to trick and save everyone from a horrible explosion. Plot A bomber leaves a bag at a train station that explodes injuring many people. At the Hayami Detective Agency, Todoroki asks for help but Kyu-chan thinks it's too dangerous for Seiko to handle. Seiko is using methanol to treat her injuries from the last case when Kyu-chan comes rushing in slamming the door on the treated vulva area. After the event, Seiko receives word that the station, park, and department store entrance were bombed in broad daylight by dynamite in paper bags. Because of the small charges, damage and injuries were only slight. But the police believe that this was only a demonstration since a cargo load of dynamite was stolen and that the load is for blackmailing purposes. Seiko takes the case in spite of Kyu-chan's concerns. Seiko and Kyu-chan head for a demolition site where the overseer explains the suspect as a deranged fan of the tokusatsu studio that borrowed explosives for fight sequences. He also had a job at the demolition site where the overseer noticed his insanity. Meanwhile in the middle of town, the culprit presented himself in costume as the Bomber Kid as he throws dynamite at a crowd. At Studio Nan'ei, Seiko and Kyu-chan speak with the director about the culprit, Junji Ogimori. He was an otakkuru, an obsessive fan that is practically insane. When given a job at the studio, he started to harass the stunt double of the lead heroine Saori Fukazawa which made him hated by the staff and later got him arrested by the police. After getting released, Ogimori hated her since he felt Fukazawa betrayed her biggest fan. When Seiko and Kyu-chan are about to vist Fukazawa, they are called by Todoroki that Ogimori as Bomber Kid has taken a restaurant filled with people hostage. Seiko drives off in a hurry leaving Kyu-chan behind. Kyu-chan meanwhile becomes Hurricane Honey. At the restaurant, Seiko fills Todoroki in on the culprit as Bomber Kid brings out a waiter as a hostage. The waiter informs them that Bomber Kid will free the hostages if the police bring him Ultra Pink. Setting the fuse on the waiter, the waiter sprints for help but is killed by the explosion. The situation looks grim when Honey dressed as Ultra Pink appears. Bomber Kid is not fooled however and after making more demands, Honey begins to strip off her disguise surprising everyone. Using his desires against him, Honey manages to catch Bomber Kid off guard and get him to release the hostage while lighting all the dynamite on his body. Honey changes forms to Rocket Man Honey to launch Bomber Kid into the sky and explodes. Honey then flies away with everyone watching. Back at the agency, Kyu-chan feigns ignorance as Todoroki and Seiko try to explain what happened. Seiko in only a towel then begins to explain about Cutey Honey from the stories her father told her. But as she tries to explain, Todoroki argues with Kyu-chan about Seiko's sex appeal as he begins to spread Seiko's legs only to be hit by her at the end. Category:Tennyo Densetsu Chapters